Drama
by ChenWife
Summary: aku... Kim Minseok. gadis biasa dengan hidup luar biasa


Namaku Minseok, Kim Minseok. Seorang gadis biasa yang punya kehidupan luar biasa, bagaimana tidak. Hidupku layaknya drama dengan aku sebagai pemeran utama.

"Minn-ie bagaimana tugas akhirmu? sudah selesai?" aku mengangguk sekilas, menjawab pertanyaan perempuan yang sama pendeknya denganku. Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Perempuan dengan mata bulat yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah atas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mau berteman denganku... dan masih betah sampai sekarang.

BRAKK!!

"Ya! PARK CHANYEOL!! APA-APAAN KAU INI." di tengah-tengah pintu kelas, satu laki-laki dengan rambut silver tersenyum lebar. Dia Park Chanyeol, kekasih Kyungsoo. Wataknya yang amat ceria terkadang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dari sang kekasih, tapi meski begitu keduanya tetap awet hingga hubungan keduanya menginjak tahun ke empat

Kadang aku berpikir, juga sedikit berangan. Bisa mempunyai kekasih yang begitu mencintai juga melindungi seperti Park Chanyeol, oh tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Tiang itu, aku hanya suka kepribadianya. Meski ia terkesan kekananakan dan jarang serius, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat dewasa.

Secara tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di kelas berlarian ke luar kelas, ahh pasti mereka lagi.

Srett!! eh?

"Minn-ie _kajja_ kita lihat mereka." Kyungsoo berucap riang, mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Sebenarnya matanya memang bulat, sama persis seperti milik gadis yang kini sudah menyeretku untuk masuk diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

Dari ujung koridor, bisa dengan jelas kulihat _mereka_ berjalan santai, sesekali tertawa atau melempar _flying kiss_ yang membuat banyak siswi berteriak histeris.

Salah satu dari mereka tampak menjahili satu-satunya gadis diantara dua pria yang berjalan beriringan denganya. Hal itu kontan membuat sekerumun orang kembali memekik. Kyungsoo juga, benar-benar berisik.

"Ya! kalian meninggalkan ku!!" satu lagi, anak laki-laki berlari mendekat lalu bergabung dengan ketiganya. Aku tahu mereka. Mau kuberitahu?

Mereka adalah EXO, atau bisa dibilang kumpulan anak dari para _chaebol._ yang kutahu orang tua mereka bukan orang sembarangan. ya... semacam pengusaha besar, pejabat negara atau semacamnya. aku tak terlalu paham.

Bisa dibilang juga mereka itu bintang sekolah, selain berasal dari keluarga mapan. baik tampang maupun keahlian yang dimiliki memang patut diperhitungkan, mereka sendiri terdiri dari lima laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mau tahu siapa? Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Yang pertama...

Namanya Wu Yifan, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kris. Entah untuk alasan apa, ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama China nya. anak laki-laki blasteran China-Kanada itu si ketua EXO, ia punya kepribadian dingin. Dan ya tentu saja, meski begitu ia punya banyak fans. Ia juga jago soal basket, itu terdengar wajar mengingat tingginya yang hampir dua meter. Ia juga sangat fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris

Yang kedua Kim Joonmyeon, atau nama kerenya Suho. putra tunggal dari penggusaha terkenal Kim Siwon, kau harusnya tahu kan. Memang siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Ent.? Agensi besar yang sudah banyak menerbitkan artis-artis besar. Ia juga jadi yang paling kaya diantara anggota EXO lainya, ia juga mempunyai suara yang indah. Dan dari kabar yang kudengar, ia akan debut sebagai duo dengan Chen

Selanjutnya. haruskah aku menjelaskanya juga? hahh baiklah...

Namanya Baekhyun. satu-satunya gadis diantara lima temanya, ia putri tunggal dari Byun Daehyun. sekaligus... sudara tiriku. terkejut? sudah kuduga, kami memang bersaudara tapi hubungan kami tak berjalan baik. Kau pasti tahu, Byun Corp. Daehyun _appa_ , bolehkah aku menyebutnya begitu? _CEO_ sekaligus pemilik Byun Corp. dan entah bagaimana, dua bulan lalu. _appa_ meminta izin padaku untuk menikahi _eomma._ bisa kulihat jika keduanya saling memiliki rasa, dan tidak ada alasan untuk aku tidak mengizinkan. Daehyun _appa_ adalah orang yang baik. tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukai kehadiranku dan juga _eomma._ _Dia_... anak laki-laki yang tengah mengacak poni depan Baekhyun. Namanya Kim Jongdae, anak laki-laki dengan suara emas. orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Chen, karena ia lama tinggal di China. jujur saja aku suka melihatnya tersenyum, kedua ujung bibiirnya akan masuk ke dalam dan itu sangat manis. dan... ini sebenarnya rahasia, terkadang aku mengintip diam-diam saat ia tengah berlatih vocal. sungguh, suaranya benar-benar memabukan. kau pasti akan mengakuinya saat kau mendegarnya sendiri. tapi ada sedikit rumor, banyak yang mengatakan jika Jongdae berpacaran dengan Baekhyun

memang jika dilihat, Bekhyun paling dekat dengan Jongdae. ia sering terlihat menyeder, mengamit, atau apapun yang seolah menegaskan jika Jongdae adalah miliknya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, aku kurang menyukai hal itu.

 **TBC** _Annyeong!!_ _ChenWife disini . ini ff pertamaku dengan main pair nya. bapak dan mamak, uri ChenMin 3_ _semoga suka yaa_ _2018-03-10_ _ **ChenWife**_


End file.
